<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alistair and Matea by Helingo_the_dingo5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298597">Alistair and Matea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helingo_the_dingo5/pseuds/Helingo_the_dingo5'>Helingo_the_dingo5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, apollo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helingo_the_dingo5/pseuds/Helingo_the_dingo5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed please leave feedback</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alistair and Matea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city of Crete was usually sunny and vibrant, but not today.  Crete's princess, Matea, a beautiful girl, eyes the color of emerald, lips plush and smooth. was being sent to Athens to be executed by the prince of Athens, rumored son of Apollo himself, Alistair, to stop the war between the two cities. The two cities have tried to make peace with each other, but nothing has stopped the fight, so Crete has made the decision to finally fulfill the prophecy, to give up their beloved princess. When the princess arrived in Athens, everything was quiet, no clangs of swords, no shouting of confrontational voices, just...silence. Everyone knew that this day was inevitable, it had been since the prince and princess were born, They were to be the ones to fulfill the prophecy of peace between Athens and Crete. The prophecy reads that once the royals from two worlds are born, it would be a race to see who would be the winning city, for the losing city would have to give up their royal to the winning city as a prize, and the only way that prize could be accepted is to have the other royal take the prize.<br/>
The princess had finally made it to the steps of the palace, slowly ascending the cold marble steps.  When she made it to the top she was greeted by three faces, the King of Athens, the Queen of Athens, and the Prince. Matea was awestruck by the appearance of the prince.                     </p><p>    Tendrils of golden locks tumbling over his elf-like ears, skin as pale as the marble floor Matea stood upon, and eyes the color of Poseidon's most treasured waters. She was immediately enamored with the prince, and the same could be said for Alastair, he couldn't believe the beauty that had just graced his presence was the same woman he was to execute. They knew that they couldn't be with each other, but at that moment, it was just them until their mutual stares were broken by Alastair's father, telling his guards to escort the princess to her chambers until her execution.<br/>
Little did the king know that Alistair had snuck off to see his love before the Cretan’s final moments. Once Alistair came to the cold, stone room, he heard the most sorrowful weeping he had ever heard. It was coming from Matea. Alistair entered the room and wrapped his arms around the grief-stricken women. Matea had told Alistair how afraid she was of her imminent demise, and how heartbroken she was when she realized that she had just met her soulmate, but they could never be together. Alistair decided that this was the last straw, he would not allow his love to be miserable any longer. Alistair made a promise to Matea that they would run away together, to the forest. Runaway from their life where they could never be together. So they waited in the cell for a little while longer, until they heard no footsteps on the outside of the chamber door, and under the cover of darkness, they ran. They ran until their legs turned to dust and their lungs were on fire, but that didn't matter to them, they didn't need gold or silver, they just needed fire when they're cold, and bread when they're hungry, but most importantly they needed each other. They ended up near a small waterfall in the forest and decided that this was where they would rest for the night. They both laid under a large willow tree, brushed leaves together to make the ground more tolerable, and coiled around each other for warmth. They both had fallen asleep, listening to each other heartbeats. They had made it, they would no longer have to live a life of loneliness. They would have to go find a place to stay along the river in the morning.</p><p>Among the ambient sounds of water flowing, a figure appeared, a figure that was as dark as coals. His presence was so bold and angelic, he must've been a god, and that god woke up the young lovers. The dark god had commanded for the mortals to stand for him. As they responded to the request in a sleepy haze, the god grabbed Matea away from Alistair, and at that moment Alistair felt a whirlwind of emotion overcome him. Fear, anger, and panic nearly knocked him off of his feet. The dark god had introduced himself as Hades, the god of the underworld. Hades had exclaimed that he must take Matea away from Alistair because Matea had been the soul that Hades had been told to take, he needed to take a soul that night to fulfill the prophecy. Matea had accepted her fate with Hades, but Alistair could not, Alistair had pleaded with the dark god to spare Matea’s life in exchange for his own. Mates was shouting to Alistair that he was out of his mind and that he doesn't deserve this fate, but her pleas were not heard by Alistair or the god. Hades appreciated Alistair's selflessness and took his request to take Matea’s place. Just as Hades took Alistair's hand, Matea proclaimed that there must have been another way to see Alistair while he was in the underworld, so Hades proposed a deal, he said that Alistair is only permitted to come up to the living world for one day, every month. Both lovers, seeing that this was the best, and the only option, they took the deal.<br/>
So Hades grabbed Alistair's hand and sucked him down to the underworld where he would stay. Matea screamed Alistair's name and wept for the loss of her love, but after the weeping, came rage, Matea believed that Hades had no right to take Alistair from her. So she prayed with every ounce of her soul to the gods to bring her love back to the living world, and eventually, her prayers were answered by one god. His name was Apollo, and in that forest, he came to Matea to tell him that he would give Alistair his help in the form of a challenge and one gift. Apollo explained to Matea that the only way to get Alistair back, is for Alistair to prove himself worthy of being a mortal again, and to achieve this, Apollo will give Alistair one gift to help him defeat the three-headed hound, Cerberus, but Apollo had told Matea to be patient with this process, if he is anxious, it will seem like an eternity to wait. So all Matea could do was wait, she waited for months for her love to receive the gift from Apollo, and slay the hound Cerberus, Matea ended up finding a house along the river to stay in, for the time being, living in a hut with an old couple. Matea later found out that Hades was telling the truth when he told Matea that Alistair could still see her every month. Though, when Alistair came, Matea noticed something, she noticed that Alistair was looking weaker by the month, every day Matea saw Alistair, he looked more and more lifeless, the ocean seemed to be drained from his eyes, what was left behind was the murky grey of a storm swollen sky. Alistair's skin, what was once a bright porcelain color, was now a dull, muted, sickly white, and his hair was now scraggly, and straight, opposite to the once golden bouncy curls. Seeing the blonde like this was even more reason for Matea to be excited to get the old Alistair back. By the fifth month of the original underworld sentencing, Matea had gotten a letter, the white parchment was rolled neatly into a cylinder with a wax stamp of a bow and arrow. The letter had been sent by the sun god, Apollo, informing Matea that he had finally given Alistair his gift, Apollo had told Matea of the journey he made to get to Alistair, the blonde prince was being held in a crimson birdcage with a dark grey robe on, highly contrasting his bright hair. The god had given Alistair his mighty bow and arrow, and told Alistair the same thing he had told Matea those months ago, he must prove himself to the gods that he was worthy of being mortal, and the only way he could do this is to smite the terrifying, three-headed hound. Alistair, of course, accepted this challenge, for he longed to see his love again. At the end of the letter, Apollo informed Matea that yes, he had defeated the mutt. Matea was so happy that she could have cried, she couldn't believe that the day she had dreamed of was finally coming to fruition. Matea gathered herself and read the rest of the letter. What Matea read next could have stopped her heart. The tone of the letter turned from triumphant to solemn, Apollo wrote that Alistair did in fact defeat Cerberus, but the blonde prince didn't prove himself as a mortal, he proved himself as a god. Once Matea read this, her knees wobbled then collapsed under her. Matea felt stupid. The rumors about Alistair's real father had been true, he was the son of Apollo, that's why the sun god chose to help him. Of course, she would fall in love with a god.<br/>
Eventually, with a heavy heart, she moved on. she found a new man to love and to eventually call her husband. Looking down from Mount Olympus, Alistair started to cry, weeping uncontrollably for the lost love that he can never see again. Legend says that centuries after Matea’s marriage, Mortals can still hear Alistair's sorrowful weeping in the city of Athens.cThe city of Crete was usually a sunny and vibrant city, but not today.  Crete's princess, Matea, a beautiful girl, eyes the color of emerald, lips plush and smooth, and a brilliant mind, was being sent to Athens to be executed by the prince of Athens, rumored son of Apollo himself, Alistair, to stop the war between the two cities. The two cities have tried to make peace with each other, but nothing has stopped the fight, so Crete has made the decision to finally fulfill the prophecy, to give up their beloved princess. When the princess arrived in Athens, everything was quiet, no clangs of swords, no shouting of confrontational voices, just...silence. Everyone knew that this day was inevitable, it had been since the prince and princess were born, They were to be the ones to fulfill the prophecy of peace between Athens and Crete. The prophecy reads that once the royals from two worlds are born, it would be a race to see who would be the winning city, for the losing city would have to give up their royal to the winning city as a prize, and the only way that prize could be accepted is to have the other royal take the prize.</p><p>The princess had finally made it to the steps of the palace, slowly ascending the cold marble steps.  When she made it to the top she was greeted by three faces, the King of Athens, the Queen of Athens, and the Prince. Matea was awestruck by the appearance of the prince.                     </p><p>   Tendrils of golden locks tumbling over his elf-like ears, skin as pale as the marble floor Matea stood upon, and eyes the color of Poseidon's most treasured waters. he was immediately enamored with the prince, and the same could be said for Alastair, he couldn't believe the beauty that had just graced his presence was the same woman he was to execute. They knew that they couldn't be with each other, but at that moment, it was just them until their mutual stares were broken by Alastair's father, telling his guards to escort the princess to her chambers until her execution.<br/>
Little did the king know that Alistair had snuck off to see his love before the Cretans’ final moments. Once Alistair came to the cold, stone room, he heard the most sorrowful weeping he had ever heard. It was coming from Matea. Alistair entered the room and wrapped his arms around the grief-stricken women. Matea had told Alistair how afraid she was of her imminent demise, and how heartbroken she was when she realized that she had just met her soulmate, but they could never be together. Alistair decided that this was the last straw, he would not allow his love to be miserable any longer. Alistair made a promise to Matea that they would run away together, to the forest. Runaway from their life where they could never be together. So they waited in the cell for a little while longer, until they heard no footsteps on the outside of the chamber door, and under the cover of darkness, they ran. They ran until their legs turned to dust and their lungs were on fire, but that didn't matter to them, they didn't need gold or silver, they just needed fire when they're cold, and bread when they're hungry, but most importantly they needed each other. They ended up near a small waterfall in the forest and decided that this was where they would rest for the night. They both laid under a large willow tree, brushed leaves together to make the ground more tolerable, and coiled around each other for warmth. They both had fallen asleep, listening to each other heartbeats. They had made it, they would no longer have to live a life of loneliness. They would have to go find a place to stay along the river in the morning.</p><p>   Among the ambient sounds of water flowing, a figure appeared, a figure that was as dark as coals. His presence was so bold and angelic, he must've been a god, and that god woke up the young lovers. The dark god had commanded for the mortals to stand for him. As they responded to the request in a sleepy haze, the god grabbed Matea away from Alistair, and at that moment Alistair felt a whirlwind of emotion overcome him. Fear, anger, and panic nearly knocked him off of his feet. The dark god had introduced himself as Hades, the god of the underworld. Hades had exclaimed that he must take Matea away from Alistair because Matea had been the soul that Hades had been told to take, he needed to take a soul that night to fulfill the prophecy. Matea had accepted her fate with Hades, but Alistair could not, Alistair had pleaded with the dark god to spare Matea’s life in exchange for his own. Mates was shouting to Alistair that he was out of his mind and that he doesn't deserve this fate, but her pleas were not heard by Alistair or the god. Hades appreciated Alistair's selflessness and took his request to take Matea’s place. Just as Hades took Alistair's hand, Matea proclaimed that there must have been another way to see Alistair while he was in the underworld, so Hades proposed a deal, he said that Alistair is only permitted to come up to the living world for one day, every month. Both lovers, seeing that this was the best, and the only option, they took the deal.<br/>
So Hades grabbed Alistair's hand and sucked him down to the underworld where he would stay. Matea screamed Alistair's name and wept for the loss of her love, but after the weeping, came rage, Matea believed that Hades had no right to take Alistair from her. So she prayed with every ounce of her soul to the gods to bring her love back to the living world, and eventually, her prayers were answered by one god. His name was Apollo, and in that forest, he came to Matea to tell him that he would give Alistair his help in the form of a challenge and one gift. Apollo explained to Matea that the only way to get Alistair back, is for Alistair to prove himself worthy of being a mortal again, and to achieve this, Apollo will give Alistair one gift to help him defeat the three-headed hound, Cerberus, but Apollo had told Matea to be patient with this process, if he is anxious, it will seem like an eternity to wait. So all Matea could do was wait, she waited for months for her love to receive the gift from Apollo, and slay the hound Cerberus, Matea ended up finding a house along the river to stay in, for the time being, living in a hut with an old couple. Matea later found out that Hades was telling the truth when he told Matea that Alistair could still see her every month. Though, when Alistair came, Matea noticed something, she noticed that Alistair was looking weaker by the month, every day Matea saw Alistair, he looked more and more lifeless, the ocean seemed to be drained from his eyes, what was left behind was the murky grey of a storm swollen sky. Alistair's skin, what was once a bright porcelain color, was now a dull, muted, sickly white, and his hair was now scraggly, and straight, opposite to the once golden bouncy curls. Seeing the blonde like this was even more reason for Matea to be excited to get the old Alistair back. By the fifth month of the original underworld sentencing, Matea had gotten a letter, the white parchment was rolled neatly into a cylinder with a wax stamp of a bow and arrow. The letter had been sent by the sun god, Apollo, informing Matea that he had finally given Alistair his gift, Apollo had told Matea of the journey he made to get to Alistair, the blonde prince was being held in a crimson birdcage with a dark grey robe on, highly contrasting his bright hair. The god had given Alistair his mighty bow and arrow, and told Alistair the same thing he had told Matea those months ago, he must prove himself to the gods that he was worthy of being mortal, and the only way he could do this is to smite the terrifying, three-headed hound. Alistair, of course, accepted this challenge, for he longed to see his love again. At the end of the letter, Apollo informed Matea that yes, he had defeated the mutt. Matea was so happy that she could have cried, she couldn't believe that the day she had dreamed of was finally coming to fruition. Matea gathered herself and read the rest of the letter. What Matea read next could have stopped her heart. The tone of the letter turned from triumphant to solemn, Apollo wrote that Alistair did in fact defeat Cerberus, but the blonde prince didn't prove himself as a mortal, he proved himself as a god. Once Matea read this, her knees wobbled then collapsed under her. Matea felt stupid. The rumors about Alistair's real father had been true, he was the son of Apollo, that's why the sun god chose to help him. Of course, she would fall in love with a god.    </p><p>   Eventually, with a heavy heart, she moved on. she found a new man to love and to eventually call her husband. Looking down from Mount Olympus, Alistair started to cry, weeping uncontrollably for the lost love that he can never see again. Legend says that centuries after Matea’s marriage, Mortals can still hear Alistair's sorrowful weeping in the city of Athens.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed please leave feedback</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>